


Paris's Dark Halloween

by DemonShippingQueen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Death, Gore, Horror, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonShippingQueen/pseuds/DemonShippingQueen
Summary: Lila Rossi has finally done it. The Vixen managed to get Marinette alone and watches as one of Hawk Moth’s butterfly goes to work. Little did either of these two Villains realize the Akuma that would become of the sweet girl that held all of Paris on her shoulders. No one knew what she had to lock away to keep her smile on her face for her family and the friends she still had. With a scream that shakes all of Paris everyone is about to see the horror that will rain down upon them. Who will get to see their next day and whose will have their light blown out forever on this Halloween day. Part of the Darker Oneshote, Halloween Challeng 2020.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Darker Oneshots 2020





	Paris's Dark Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! Please read the A/N at the end of the story.
> 
> Warnings: Horror, suspense, some gore, and character death.

**Paris’s Dark Halloween**

Once there was a girl who loved to tell lies and didn’t care about who they may hurt. Like a spider, she would spin her poorly made tales to catch anyone who would fall into them. She loved the power those she trapped gave her. One day she came to a school filled with new people for her to poison to build her new kingdom. She easily caught her new classmates in her web when her eyes fell upon something else she wished to claim as her own. He was the richest boy in school and she knew she would be set for life if he became hers. She found out that he liked superheros, so she told him her family came from a very old line of fox heroes. She took his book of heroes when he wasn’t looking and had a jeweler make a fox necklace that was inside it. When she met the boy in park after school, she showed him the necklace so he would see she was telling the truth.

When the boy said she was just like Paris’s hero Ladybug, she quickly thought up a new lie to tell him. She told him that she was BFFs with Ladybug herself after she saved her and knew everything about her. She said that she had a direct line to Ladybug to talk to her anytime she wanted. Seeing how the boy’s eyes lit up after hearing this the girl knew she would need to use that lie on others who loved this Ladybug. She knew she had the boy about to fall right into her hands when Ladybug herself landed down in front of them and destroyed all her work. With crocodile tears filled with anger she ran away from the boy and hero. This would be the first time the girl would be Akumatized and be called Volpina. She would turn into Volpina two more times before she would get a new form called Chameleon when she began to work for Hawk Moth.

The girl hated Ladybug for putting her in a bad light in front of the boy. Though she couldn’t take her anger out on the hero, she found another target to take her anger out on. There was a girl in her class that everyone loved because of how sweet she was to everyone. This sweet girl could see through the web of lies easily and tried to tell her friends. The lying girl couldn’t have that, she would not allow some goody-two-shoes brat take her throne away from her. One day the sweet girl told her that she should just stop lying and be herself. Saying she would be a lot happier and have a lot of friends. The lying girl could only laugh at her worlds and told her, “If you won’t follow me then you are my enemy. I’ll take all your friends from you and leave you all alone.”

The next day that’s just what she did. She took all her friends away and turned her in to a bully. Telling them things the sweet girl never did that only happened when it was just them and no one else was around. The liar girl saw the hope in the other girl’s eyes that her friends would see the truth and stop listening to the lies. Yet they never did, the liar had made her webs too good to ever leave. The liar had even manged to steal the other girl’s best friend away from her! It got even better when the boy knew she was lying but wouldn’t say anything because he didn’t want her to be a victim of Hawk Moth again. He wouldn’t stand up for the sweet girl loud enough or fast enough when she would look to him for help. When she almost got a group of people Akumatized, the sweet girl being one of them, the boy tried to threaten her by taking away his friendship with her if she didn’t stop trying to hurt his friends.

All she did was bat her eyes at him with a fake sad face and told him she would stop. In reality she just made sure he never saw her do it. She kept attacking the sweet girl and tried to break her so that she would fall to Hawk Moth’s butterflies. The liar wouldn’t admit out loud but the sweet girl was a hurt cookie to crumble. Then one day she finally did it. She had finally made the sweet girl fall before her and cry. The liar had made a video that had the whole class saying how much they hated the girl and showed it to her at lunch time when she saw her alone. With a smile on her face the liar left her when she saw a black and purple butterfly flying over to them.

That day was October 30th and now today is Halloween. No one has seen the sweet girl at school all day and she wouldn’t pick up her phone. Even the liar didn’t know what was going on. Shouldn’t the sweet girl be an Akuma and attacking the city? No one knew the horror that would come this Halloween day; but they soon would. For many lives will have their light blown out by the end of the night.

**(Present time)**

A dark figure sat on top of the Eiffel Tower, lazily swinging their legs over the edge of the banister. The figure was wearing a beautiful Chinese Hanfu dress. The top shirt was mainly black while the edges were a beautiful dark light blue. The sleeves were long and covered their hands. The pleated skirt was dark blue on top and faded into light blue at the bottom. A dark red sash held it all together and at the ends of the sash had black spots on them. Behind them on their lower back was a box with little ladybugs on it. Their hair was long down their back but some of it was pulled up into a side bun on the right side of their head. A butterfly that looked like one of Hawk Moth’s held the bun together with a ladybug in the center of the butterfly’s body. On their face was a black cat mask with different kinds of eyes. The right had a ladybug miraculous symbol in its eye, while the left had a mouse miraculous symbol. The rest of the markings on the mask were in a royal blue. On their feet were simple black slippers with one half of the yin-yang symbol in the center of them.

They were looking out at the city below them. There was a few small fires here and there from either a battle or the people themselves going crazy. It made the setting sun look even more beautiful to them. So much had happened this day. It started out like any other normal day with everyone looking forward to meeting up with friends or family for their Halloween plans. Only for them to run and hide as the newest Akuma came out. The people were most likely still waiting for their Ladybug to come and fix everything for them again. The figure could only laugh at that thought. If only they knew that their hope was never coming.

Paris’s heroine will never be coming back, two people had seen to that. Two people who wanted power that didn’t and wouldn’t ever belong to them. A small tear ran down their face at the thought of what happened to girl that was behind red spotted mask. They had done so much and fought so hard for everyone for it only be for not. Lifting the mask off their face a little they whipped the tear away, there was no need for it. They would make the ones who hurt the girl pay. A thump of something or someone landing behind the figure had them quickly put the mask back into place as they turned to look behind them.

There standing behind them was one of their allies. The new person was a male and was dressed in an all black bodysuit that had turquoise strips all around him. He too had a mask that was the top half of a snakes head covering the top half of his head. His eyes were glowing through the masks eye holes, while his hair was slicked back and sticking out as spikes behind him. Wrapped around their right wrist was a snake that matched the boy’s suit. To finish his look was a Lyre that rested on his back. It was completely black with bright turquoise strings.

_**“What news do you bring**_ _ **with you**_ _ **Anilius.”**_ They asked him as the fully turned in their seat to look at them.

_“I have found where he is_ _hiding_ _them my beloved.”_ Anilius told the figure as he placed a hand over his heart.

The figure smiled under their mask at hearing this. _**“Then we best not keep them waiting any longer.”**_ They said as the leaned back until they fell off the banister.

They saw Anilius jump after them with a dark smile on his face. Turning in the air the figure and Anilius handed safely on their feet on the ground. They both took off away from the Eiffel Tower with Anilius leading the way. The figure turned to look behind them once to see a large spider’s web high in one of the tower’s arches. Inside the web was a body that was in pieces all around the web, while the web itself had spots a red where each pieces laid. They let out a dark giggle as they looked away.

_**‘That is one main bug d**_ _ **ea**_ _ **d,’**_ They thought to themselves. _**‘**_ _ **And**_ _ **the butterfly**_ _ **crushed; leaving only**_ _ **the blinded rat who fallowed the spider.’**_

**(Earlier that day)**

The Françoise Dupont High School group of kids were all happily laughing with each other as they ate some of Andre’s special Halloween ice cream around the water fountain in Tuileries Garden. They were playing a guessing game on who would be what for Halloween party that was going to happen at the school later tonight. Sadly though Adrien wasn’t among them since he had made a deal with his father that he would do some lessons if he could go to the party. Lila had tried to get away from the group so she could go be with Adrien under the lie that she was going to help him to the boy’s father, but Alya kept by her and would always be pulling her back to the group.

Juleka and Rose were trying their best to have a good time with their friends but their smiles just wouldn’t reach their eyes. The reason behind the two girls mood was because Marinette wasn’t with them. The half Chinese girl hadn’t been seen since lunch yesterday. She just disappeared for the rest of the day and no one had been able to get a hold of her. Lila had told them that she saw Marinette heading home looking sick when the teacher asked but the two girls didn’t feel right. Marinette looked just fine, if maybe a little tired, but not sick. Juleka and Rose told their thoughts to the only other person in their class that looked worried like them, Nathaniel. They wanted to go to the bakery after school to talk with their friend or her parents but it was completely full with people making orders so they couldn’t get in or be allowed up.

Nathaniel and Marc was sitting with them in a group of chairs away from the main group. They watched as the rest of them all sat around Lila as if she was some queen as they laughed at something the girl said. Juleka looked away to see Andre giving Chloe and Sabrina some ice cream. She waved them over when she saw them looking for a place to sit. Sabrina pulled a chair over for Chloe before getting one for herself since she could only use one hand, since the other hand was holding her ice cream.

“What’s got you losers looking so down.” Chloe asked them as she took a bite of her ice cream.

“We still can’t get a hold of Marinette and the bakery is still too busy to try and talk with her parents.” Rose told her.

“We past by the bakery and it was closed.” Sabrina told the group. “There was no one inside.”

“That’s strange,” Nathaniel said. “Lila said it was super busy when I asked if anyone had checked on Marinette.” Marc nodded in agreement beside him.

Chloe looked over at Lila and her group. “And you all took that answer and just went on with your marry way?”

Juleka shook her head no as Rose answered. “They did but not us but no one is picking up at Marinette’s house.”

“Marinette would away at least call back but nothing.” Juleka said as she looked down at her hands.

Chloe took another bite of her ice cream before turning her head to look at Lila’s group again. “Hey Rossi!” She called out.

Lila looked over to the blonde girl and her group. “Oh hi Chloe! I didn’t see you join us.”

“I didn’t join you or I would have sat with you.” Chloe told the other girl as she rolled her eyes. “Have you heard anything from Marinette?”

“I have!” Lila said as she put on a big smile. “She called me saying that she was really sick and not to worry about her.”

“So she called you, who you have always told us that she bullies you, and not one of her other friends?” Chloe asked next.

“Why do you care Chloe?” Alya shot back as she got up from her seat. “You’re not friends with Marinette either.”

_**“**_ _ **That is a good question isn’t.”**_ A two tuned watery voice asked. _ **“**_ _ **If it was**_ _ **our**_ _ **best friend was missing**_ _ **we**_ _ **would be like that group over**_ _ **there**_ _ **.”**_ The new voice said as they pointed to Juleka and the others.

“And just who are you?” Alix asked as she looked the newcomer up and down. By the shape and outfit they were a girl.

_**“**_ _ **Oh**_ _ **us**_ _ **?,”**_ The new girl pointed at herself. _**“Our name is Hallow!”**_ The girl told them with a small little bow. _**“The Akuma of Halloween.”**_

Everyone jumped out of their seats after hearing that and got closer together.

“W-what do you want,” Max asked as he hid behind Kim.

_**“**_ _ **We are looking for her,”**_ The Akumatized girl said as she pointed at Lila. _ **“The spider**_ _ **th**_ _ **at**_ _ **is**_ _ **poisoning Paris.”**_

Alya got mad and stood in front of Lila as everyone else gasped and looked at the other girl. “Why would you want Lila, she hasn’t done anything.” Alya said as she glared at the new girl. “And don’t go calling her names like that!”

_**“**_ _ **Oh my,”**_ The girl, Hallow, said as she raised a sleeved covered hand up to the mask’s mouth as if she gasped. _**“Who would**_ _ **have**_ _ **thought that the new fox would protect the fake fox!”**_

Alya took a step back at her words. “Wh-what are you talking about?!”

_**“**_ _ **Well it’s just you are Rena**_ _ **Rouge and you are right now guarding Volpina; a villain who everyone in Paris knows works for Hawk Moth.”**_ Hallow told her as they tilted their head a little to the side. _**“Surly you m**_ _ **u**_ _ **st know this since you want to be a reporter. Let’**_ _ **s**_ _ **also not forget that there is**_ _ **only**_ _ **one copy of a miraculous, so there would never be t**_ _ **w**_ _ **o of the same one unless someone made a copy of one.”**_ Hallow told them all as she pointed at both Alya and Lila. _**“Yet there was a fox necklace made because the spider stole an old book of passed miraculous hold**_ _ **er**_ _ **s and made one to try and win a boy’s heart for his money.”**_

“That’s a lie! Lila would never do something like that!” Alya shouted back as she took a step forward.

_**“**_ _ **Is it?”**_ Hallow asked as they tilted their head to the other side. _ **“Surely you have seen the fake before. She eve**_ _ **n**_ _ **told everyone it belonged to her grandmother. Which would be a lie since a miraculous go**_ _ **es**_ _ **back to the Master of it’s box**_ _ **when**_ _ **there is no host.”**_

“No I haven’t!” Alya said as she glared at the masked girl.

“Yes you have,” Chloe said as she stood in front of Juleka’s group. “That time when the Dupain-Cheng family and four others almost got Akumatized together.”

Alya looked over at the blond girl about to say something when the memory that day popped up in her head. Lila did have a necklace that looked just liked Trixx’s. Alya shook her head of the thought that the new girl might be right about her friend. “So what about it? Maybe it was made by the last holder of the fox to remember them and it got passed down through their family!”

“That’s right!” Lila said from behind Alya and Nino. “My grandmother gave it to me!”

“Oh please,” Chloe said as she wiped her hair back over her shoulder. “Even I could tell that the necklace was brand new and not an old hand-me-down.”

“Not to mention,” Sabrina added as she stood up next to Chloe. “On the back of the necklace it would have had the makers mark, date, and year of when it was made.”

_**“While a miraculous wouldn’t have any such markings since they are made with magic.”**_ Hallow told them as they reached behind them and pulled something from behind them. _**“See no marks taint this metal.”**_ Hallow raised their hand and showed them the fox miraculous. They held it from its chain so it could freely spin to show everyone the front and back of the pendent.

“How do you have that!” Alya screamed as she pointed at her necklace. “Ladybug should the only one to have that unless she needs my help!”

_**“If you can’t figure it out on your own then we will not waste our breath on you any longer.”**_ Hallow told her as she put the necklace back. _**“Plus you are no longer fit to hold the fox. A girl who claims to want to be a reporter but didn’t act like a true reporter and look up to see if the facts they were real first before posting them like they are supposed to do. This showed us that are no longer fit to ever hold a miraculous again. We have already picked the new holder.”**_

_**“**_ How do you know all this stuff anyway?” Nathaniel asked as Marc and him moved up to stand next Chloe. “Who did you use to be?” Marc asked as he tried to look for anything about the girl that would tell him who was under the mask.

_**“Ah, we see someone finally asked the important questions.”**_ Hallow said as they nodded to the two boys. _**“Then we shall tell you how we were born first and it will answer your other question.”**_ Hallow told them.

_**(Flashback: Some time in the afternoon yesterday)** _

Marinette was crying in the locker room wit her head in her hands. She didn’t see Lila leaving or the Akuma flying over to her. The video that Lila showed her was to much and finally broke the wall she worked so hard to keep up around her feelings. Sure she knew that the video was most likely a fake since it came from the biggest liar in school, but it didn’t stop her from thinking, ‘what if’. Marinette had to put up with so much in her life that she just couldn’t keep the dark thoughts back anymore. Having to keep Paris safe from a mad man who wanted power, school drama, and make sure she had time to work on her own designs was just too much.

She had to keep a smile on her face for her parents so they wouldn’t worry about her. She tried everyday to show her friends that Lila was just lying to them, only for said girl to call for her a bully and have her friends give her the evil eye. Sure Marinette was starting to see some of them see that something wasn’t right with Lila but not enough for them to speak up. Adrien was no help to her at all. The stupid boy still thought that Lila will change and become a good person. He never tried to speak up or push for people to listen to him when she would look for his help. Then to top it all off she had to be the superhero Ladybug.

The endless fights was putting a strain on her body. With Lila now helping Hawk Moth and the new Peacock user she was having a hard time pulling up enough energy to move. Chat Noir wasn’t helping either. Sure he finally stopped always asking her out, but he was still trying to flirt with her and joking around. There would be times where he wouldn’t listen to her and get too hot headed making him charge right in. He just wanted to be a kid and joke around like it was all a game; like lives weren’t on the line when they fought.

“Marinette,” She heard a small voice call up to her.

Looking down she saw Tikki picking out of her small bag. Marinette wiped her hand on her pants before she picked up the little Kwami. Bring her up to her face Tikki started wiping away some tears on her cheeks. She gave her little friend a kiss on her forehead.

“Thanks for always being there for me Tikki.” Marinette said as a few more tears began to fall again.

“Of course Marinette, I’ll always be here for you.” Tikki smiled up at her. “We’re partners and best friends to the end.” Tikki looked down at the girls left wrist. “Plus you have Luka too!”

Marinette looked down to were Tikki was looking and saw the bracelet she made. It was her new good luck charm. She had put the guitarpick Luka had given her in a flat see though case and then made the straps of the bracelet in four different colored strings. Black and teal blue for his hair colors and then purple and gold for when he was turned into the Silencer for her. Luka somehow always knew how to put a smile on her face when he saw her down. He got Akumatized on her behalf when someone stole her hard work. He held her close when she cried into his chest and then pushed her out of the way when Miracle Queen’s wasps attacked. Luka was truly one of a kind.

“NO!” Tikki shouted right as a black and purple butterfly touched the bracelet. Marinette tightly closed both of her hand as she tried to fight the butterfly. “Fight it Marinette!” Tikki called out to her from the dome Marinette’s hands made around her.

Marinette did fight with everything she had, but the butterfly had finally touched her this time. With the still fresh pain in the heart that Lila’s video gave her, she didn’t have enough strength to keep its powers away. With a gasp she felt the power take hold and let Hawk Moth in. “I’m sorry Tikki.”

“MARINETTE!” The Kwami shouted as she banged her little hands on her humans.

An outline of a butterfly mask appeared on the girls face. “Hello again Princess Justice, I am Hawk Moth. I will once again give you the power to expose the truth so that the innocent can once again be believed in! In return all I ask is you pay me back by give me Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous!”

Marinette could feel Hawk Moth’s control start to take over and her lips about to say yes. ‘NO!’ She screamed in her mind. ‘Not like this! I will not fall like this!’ She thought as she shut her eyes and shook her head back and forth. ‘I am Marinette Dupain-Cheng, hold of the ladybug miraculous, and Paris’s heroine Ladybug! I will not fall to a man who seeks power he knows nothing about!’

“T-tikki...” Marinette weakly called out at the ether began to cover her. “H-help.” She opened he hands to let the Kwami out of her hands.

“Marinette!” Tikki called out as she flew over to the girl and held tight on to her human’s shirt. Pulling on her pure power her body began to glow bright red. As the ether fully covered them she pushed out her power and mixed with it. Tikki using a small part of her powers to wrap around Marinette’s mind that made the girl who she is. She could not stop the change fully but she would protect the pure parts of her friend and let it sleep in a safe cocoon inside whatever they would now become.

“What is going on?!” Hawk Moth said as he felt something change and the control on his Akuma weakening. “What is happening?!” He shouted through the link.

_**“**_ _ **You better look out Monsieur Hawk Moth,”**_ The new voice said as the ether disappeared. _**“Because we are are coming to hunt you down for good.”**_ The now formed Hallow said as they broke the connection with the butterfly user.

_**“Now,”**_ Hallow said as they brushed back their now long hair behind them. _**“**_ _ **We**_ _ **need to go collect**_ _ **my special box and find some good boy**_ _ **s**_ _ **and girl**_ _ **s**_ _ **for my little fairies inside it.”**_ Hallow told themselves as they walked over to the locker room’s window to open it and leave.

**(End flashback)**

As Hallow finished their story everyone looked at them in disbelief at what they heard. Nathaniel was the first to speak up with Chloe following right after him.

“You’re Marinette?” He gasped.

“YOU’RE LADYBUG!!!” Chloe shouted as she stomped over to her. “Is that why you wouldn’t give me Pollen when you needed help and got the others instead!” The blonde questioned the Akuma.

**_“Believe it or not Chloe but we did that because we wanted to keep you safe. When_ _w_ _e chose a holder for a_ _m_ _iraculous th_ _at_ _best fits them. Yes, we were a little petty to let you have one but could you really blame us?_ _For as long as we known you, you have hurt us with your words and tried to steal our hard work from us.”_** Hallow told the girl that stood in front of them. Raising their covered hand they put it on the girl’s shoulder. **_“Having a mad man know who is under the mask is a danger to all_ _who the person loves in danger. We tried to tell you this but Hawk Moth so_ _me_ _how always kn_ _e_ _w just when to send out a new Akuma so we couldn’t get to you and we would be so tired after a battle to go to you then._ _With your temper you were easy pr_ _e_ _y him before and after getting your Miraculous.”_**

Chloe opened her mouth to say something like she was wrong but closed with an angry huff as she knew that what she said was true. Looking down at her feet she nodded that she understood their reasoning. Hallow’s hand moved from Chloe’s shoulder and grabbed the girls hands.

**_“Fear not Chloe,”_** Hallow told the girl as they used their other hand to raise the girl’s head so she looked into the mask’s eyes. **_“You will have your bee back. You are still the only one who fits with the bee_ _m_ _iraculous and you are Pollen’s queen.”_** Hallow told her as they reached behind them and put the hair comb into the girl’s hand they were still holding. **_“I bless you once again with the_ _B_ _ee Miraculous. Though this time I must first put you to sleep so that you will become just like us. Then when you wake up you will help me protect Paris from all the evil that walks her st_ _reet_ _s.”_**

Chloe gasped as she looked down at the comb in her hand. She thought see would never see it again after what happened with Miracle Queen. Looking up at Hallow she nodded as she put the Miraculous in her hair. “I accept!” Chloe told them loudly with a smile on her face. She would make up for everything she had done to Marinette by fighting by her side.

Hallow gave a small nod as well as they raised their left arm and strings shot out of Hallow’s sleeve and wrapped around the girl until she was fully cocooned. When this was happening, Lila’s group let out screams as they pulled themselves closer together as they watched in horror as they saw Chloe get cocooned. Juleka’s group walked closer to Hallow until they were standing right in front of them.

Hallow looked over at them as Rosa stood in front of the group with her chest poof out as she looked the Akuma with determination in her eyes. “We wanted to help you too! We didn’t believe you when you tried to tell us we were being lied to when we should have after everything we have been through!” The little blonde told her as she stood tall. “We want to make it up to you by fighting with you and standing by your side like a true friends should!”

Though no one could see it, Hallow smiled brightly under their mask as they nodded to them. Walking over to them Hallow passed a miraculous to each of them. For Sabrina she gave mouse’s necklace, Juleka the tiger’s panjas bracelet, Rose the pig’s pearl anklet, Nathaniel was given the fox’s necklace, and Marc was given the dog’s collar. Once they each put their miraculous on Hallow put them all in their own cocoon. When Hallow was finished they let out a sharp whistle into the air.

Looking over at Lila’s group they saw the Alya had her phone out, most likely posting on her Lady-blog to summon Chat Noir to come help them. Which was just fine with them, seeing as they needed to get the ring back from him anyway. Throwing up one of their arms they sent out their strings and wrapped them around Lila’s middle. Pulling their arm back sent the girl flying over to them and made her land hard onto the floor in front of them. Hallow smiled under the mask when they heard the girl cry out in pain as her cheek got scratched up by the ground.

“LILA!” Alya called out.

_**“**_ _ **Oh poor little bug got a little ow**_ _ **i**_ _ **e?”**_ Hallow asked as they bent down to look at the girl trying to get up. _**“Good,”**_ They said with pure anger in their voice as they grabbed Lila’s long hair. _**“You deserve more.”**_ As Hallow got up they pulled the girl up with them by her hair. As Lila cried out in pain with hands flying up to her hair, Hallow turned the girl to look at Alya and her phone. They then hit a spot on Lila’s back with their free hand so that Lila had no power in her legs to stand, so she was only held up by her hair. _**“**_ _ **Now you tell your ‘friend’ and all who watch the Lady-blog your sins.”**_

“I haven’t done anything wrong!” Lila called out as tears of pain fell down her face. “This person is the one lying! Please Chat Noir, Ladybug save me!”

_**“**_ _ **Oh thanks to you Ladybug won’t be coming to Paris again. See if you didn’t get it from how we were born,**_ _ **Chloe shouting it out,**_ _ **and us giving out**_ _ **m**_ _ **iraculous to our sleeping friends, Marinette was Ladybug.”**_ They told them as they raised one of their feet high off the ground. _**“**_ _ **Ladybug is Marinette and we are Marinette. The anger and the hate that has grown from all t**_ _ **hat**_ _ **you have done to her. We are Marinette’s Akuma- Hallow! The one who will finally blow out the light to all those who have poisoned Paris with their darkness!”**_ When they finished speaking they brought it back down again hard on Lila’s legs and snapped it in two. As Lila screamed out in pain, Hallow sent out some string around the top half of the leg to stop the bleeding as the blood began to pool on the ground. _**“Now it’**_ _ **s**_ _ **finally time to tell the truth. Tell everyone who you really are.”**_

“I don’t need to tell them anything! I haven’t done anything wrong!” Lila shouted through the pain.

Used their string to grab one of Lila’s arms away at was scratching at their hand holding the girl’s hair, Hallow twisted it until there was another snap. Once again Lila let out a painful cry. _**“There are**_ _ **roughly**_ _ **206 bones in the body and**_ _ **for each bone there is a joint between them.”**_ Hallow told her as they broke all the bones in one of her fingers and then pulled the bones away from each in the same finger. _ **“So,**_ _ **we**_ _ **would stop playing the innocent girl card and get talking.”**_

Lila cried hard as she felt so much pain go through her body. Looking over at her friends she saw that no one was moving to come help her and there was still no sign of Chat Noir coming over the roof tops. No one was going to save her. Hawk Moth wasn’t going to come out just to save her. She let her head fall as she let everything spill out of her.

“I am nothing but a liar. I tell people things that would sound amazing. I do it so everyone will look only at me. If I see someone getting more attention than me I make up stories about them until no one will even look at them. I did this to Marinette because I saw how much everyone loved her and that she could see right through my lies.” She said through tears. “I lied to Adrien who told me to leave his friends alone after I almost got a lot of people Akumatized. I made a deal with his dad that I was the best person to be Adrien’s only friend. I started working with Hawk Moth because I saw it as away to get people out of my way and closer to Adrien.” She closed her eyes when she heard them gasp at her words. She could see the crown and throne she worked so hard to make for herself break and fall to pieces before her. “I got everyone to say lines that I wrote by saying it was to help someone who was make a movie. It was really just so I could make Marinette think all her friends hated her.”

Hallow hums as she leaned closer to her ear. _**“Now does**_ _ **n’t**_ _ **that fe**_ _ **e**_ _ **l so much better letting it all out?”**_ Hallow gave her a pat on the head. _**“Now its time for me put you out so**_ _ **you can**_ _ **never hurt anyone again.”**_ Lila screamed as she felt something thin and cold wrap around her neck. _**“Off with the Lying Queen’s head!”**_ Hallow called out in joy.

“Wait! Stop!” Chat called out from atop his staff. His hand reaching out as if to try and grab Lila. “Don’t kill her!”

“Chat Noir!” Lila called out with small shimmer of hope in her eyes that she would be saved.

Hallow looked away from the girl to the cat hero. _**“**_ _ **We shouldn’t**_ _ **?”**_ They said mockingly.

“Yes,” Chat said as he landed on the ground. He couldn’t get too close to the Akuma because they had cocoons all around them. “Marinette you know you don’t want to do this. You would never do something like this and neither would Ladybug.” Chat said as he slowly tried to get closer.

_**“We wouldn’t do this?”**_ Hallow asked as tilted their head to the side at the same time they pulled hard on the wire. The wire cut through Lila skin and they all watched as the body fell down to the ground. It took a few seconds before the screams all rang out through the air.

“NNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!” Chat screamed out as he fell to his knees. He watched as the hope in the girl’s eyes fade along with her life.

Hallow let the head fall to the ground next to its body as they smiled. _**‘**_ _ **That is one name off the list. Now to go get the other one.’**_ Hallow thought to themselves. When they heard a thump behind them, they walked over to their sleeping cocoons as they walked over to Chat Noir. _**“Ooops”**_ Hallow said as they stood next to Chat. _**“Oh well just one bug less in Paris. Now if you don’t mind we have another big bug to see too. We w**_ _ **ere**_ _ **able to feel where they were before cutting off his line to us.”**_ Hallow turned to the other kids. They all had tears running down their faces and looked sick. _**“**_ _ **We h**_ _ **aven’t forgotten any of you either. We will be coming back**_ _ **for**_ _ **you all after we are done with the butterfly.”**_ Hallow shot out some of their string and cocooned Alix in them. _**“So you should go try and find a good place to hide because we’re it.”**_

All the kids snapped out of the frozen spots and ran off screaming. Hallow just gave a little laugh as they saw them all run. They’ll let them worry about if they would get killed or cocoon. Though for Alya their would only be one choice when they caught her. They turned to look down at the cat hero and they said one last thing to him before leaving. _**“My Anilius**_ _ **will**_ _ **be taking the Black Cat ring while I deal with the Gabriel Agreste. Au revoir.”**_

At hearing his father’s name Chat snapped out of his frozen state and got up as he turned to Hallow. “No stop! You aren’t going anywhere!” He called out as he tried to grab Hallow’s arm. A lyre hit his hand making him pull it back in pain.

_“_ _You will not lay a hand on my love.”_ Anilius said as he got between Hallow in the cat. _“_ _Now, would y_ _ou_ _kindly_ _hand_ _over_ _you_ _r_ _ring to me or I will take it from you?”_

Chat stared at the new comer with wide eyes. “Luka? What happened to you?”

_“My name is Anilius cat.”_ The snake user spat at him. _“Hallow came to me shortly after they became who they are now. Hallow gave me some of her power like she did with my sister and her friends_ _after they told me what happened to them_ _. A piece of them is inside us forming a bound between us. I always saw who the girl Marinette truly was. I will stand beside them until the end.”_ Anilius charged at Chat as soon as he was done talking and began their fight.

Hawk Moth didn’t know what to do. No matter what he did he couldn’t get control back over his Akuma! When he first sent out his butterfly to take over the Dupain-Cheng girl he didn’t think this would happen. What’s more is he couldn’t seem to turn off his miraculous! He had sent Nathalie to get some rest before he had turned into Hawk Moth but now he seemed to be stuck. Having no other choice he went down into his office. His son should be locked in his room anyway.

Once in his office he went to his hind safe and took out the Peacock Miraculous. He had put it back in there after the last time Nathalie used it. It was putting too much strain on her body. Though thanks to the last master of the Miraculous Box’s tablet he was able to fix the broken miraculous. He didn’t know how the old man took pictures of his book but he was grateful for the unknowing help. As he was heading out of his office to go find Nathalie he heard his front door burst open with a loud bang.

_**“Hello! Is anyone home?”**_ The voice of his Akuma called out. He tried to turn and head back to his tower when his office door opened from a kick behind him. He saw his Akuma calmly walk into his office as they turned to look at him. _**“Trick or Treat.”**_ They said with a sweet little giggle.

_**“I see you have the**_ _ **P**_ _ **eacock Miraculous with you too.”**_ Hallow said as they slowly walked over to Hawk Moth. _**“That helps us out a lot. We won’t have to rip this house apart now**_ _ **to find it**_ _ **.”**_

“I don’t know why you won’t listen to me but if you think I will like you take my miraculous, then you have another think coming!” Hawk Moth told the Akuma as he put the Peacock Miraculous in his inner suit pocket and then drew the sword from his cane.

_**“Than a fight you shal**_ _ **l**_ _ **have Monsieur Agreste.”**_ Hallow said as their wires fell from their sleeves to the floor.

Both went into a fighting stance as they waited for the other to make the first move. Hawk Moth was the first one to make a move. He ran straight at Hallow with his sword raised. When he was close enough he swung down but Hallow jumped back to make him miss. Hallow jumped over the man then spun in the air and throw their wires at him. Hawk Moth turned fast and swung his sword to the side to push the wires away from him; though a few still gave him small cuts on his cheek. He threw the bottom half of his cane at the Akuma as he moved to the side to try and get them off guard. Hallow raised their wires in front of them like a shield to stop the cane as they landed on the ground. They quickly dropped to the ground so Hawk Moth’s sword would miss again. From the ground Hallow did a raised kick that hit Hawk Moth in the stomach sending the man flying across the room. As the man hit hard on the golden painting of a women Hallow sent a spear of twisted wires at the man that went straight through the man shoulder, pinning him to the wall.

As Hawk Moth cried out in pain Hallow got up and walked over to the trapped man. _**“This**_ _ **all happen**_ _ **ed**_ _ **just because you wanted something you couldn’t have. You put so man**_ _ **y**_ _ **people through so much pain for your pride and greed.”**_ Hallow told him once they stood in front of him.

“I needed the power of the ladybug and the black cat so that I could bring my wife back!” Hawk Moth shouted at them, blood dripping down his chin form his mouth.

_**“To make a wish like**_ _ **th**_ _ **at something of equivalent exchange must be pa**_ _ **id**_ _ **. To bring one back another would have to take its place.”**_ Hallow told him as they bent down to look them in the eyes. _**“Though I have a feeling you don’t care.”**_

“As long as I have my wife back nothing else matters to me.” Hawk Moth told Hallow with a glare.

_**“Thought so,”**_ Hallow said as they sent another spear through the other shoulder so the man couldn’t move his arms. _**“W**_ _ **e w**_ _ **ill**_ _ **be**_ _ **tak**_ _ **ing**_ _ **Duusu and Nooroo back now. My fairies have missed their siblings.”**_ Hallow told him as they took the peacock’s brooch out of his pocket. When they put their hands on the butterfly brooch Chat Noir jumped into the room.

“Stop!” He shouted at Hallow. “Step away from him!”

_**“Hello Chat,”**_ Hallow said as they looked over their shoulder. _**“Your just in time to see who is behind the mask.”**_ They told him as they pulled the brooch of Hawk Moth’s shirt.

“NO STOP!” Hawk Moth shouted out in vain as the transforming magic covered him. As the suit began to change from a dark purple one to a white and red suit Hallow slipped the two brooches into the box on their back behind their hair. As they watched the transformation finishit was now Gabriel Agreste who was stuck to the painting.

“What….but h-how?” Chat asked as he stood shocked. “You turned into The Collector! You can’t be Hawk Moth!”

_**“**_ _ **If Hawk Moth can change Queen Bee into all her other forms while wear her**_ _ **m**_ _ **iraculous, then he could turn himself into a different form as w**_ _ **ell**_ _ **.”**_ Hallow told the hero as they pulled their spear wires out of the man. _**“He most likely did that so he w**_ _ **ould**_ _ **look innocent. He most have felt that one of you were get**_ _ **ting**_ _ **close to figuring out who he really was.”**_ Hallow got up from the ground and flicked their wrist as wires shot out of their sleeve and wrapped around the man’s neck.

Chat saw the shine from the wires and took a few steps forward. “Stop! What are you doing!” He called out with fear in his voice. “That man has a family! You can’t just kill him!” He tried to plead.

_**“This man**_ _ **told us**_ _ **nothing else matter**_ _ **ed**_ _ **to him but his wish to bring back his wife.”**_ Hallow told the hero. Once again Hallow looked over at the hero as they spoke. _**“So we shal**_ _ **l**_ _ **gra**_ _ **nt his wish to be with her once again.”**_ They told him as they flicked their wrist. This time the body didn’t fall away from the head. The cut was so quick the body and head stayed in place. The only sign that the deed was done was the blood that started to flow from the cut and fall out of the body’s mouth. Hallow started to walk away from the body as they heard Chat speak.

“You killed him,” Chat Noir said as he stared at his father’s body. “You killed him. Why…..why….why...” He kept saying as he weakly shook where his stood. “I’ll kill you…… I’LL KILL YOU!!” He shouted as he raised his right hand. “CATACLYSM!!” He called out as he ran at Hallow.

Anilius jumped into the room just then and throw his lyre at the hero’s feet. As the lyre knocked the hero down, Hallow jumped out of the way of Chat’s path and landed next to Anilius. Chat Noir tried to catch himself from falling and grabbed onto his father main computer control tower. The Cataclysm quickly did its work, turning it black and falling to pieces. As the power shut down in the whole house Hallow and Anilius quickly left as part of the house started to fall.

As they made it to the main gates they heard Chat shouts from inside the house. “NO!” They heard the pure pain filled cry. “YOU CAN’T RUN FROM ME!!”

Hallow and Anilius went back to when the cocoon where left. By now the whole city was in a panic. Once back at the park Hallow had Anilius waited for the others they gave amiraculous too, to wake up. When they did they were to find anyone who ever might need help and take them to somewhere safe. They would know who needed to be taken to safety and who would need to be blown out for good. A small gift Hallow had given them through their miraculous. While Hallow would take Lila’s body and Alix’s cocoon and go to the Eiffel Tower.

“What about the other from earlier and Chat?” Anilius ask Hallow.

_**“Let them find a place to held for now.”**_ Hallow told him as they picked up Alix’s cocoon. _**“Though as it get**_ _ **s**_ _ **closer to sun down go looking for them and come get us when you do. Our main targets are**_ _ **C**_ _ **hat and Alya.”**_

Hallow headed to the tower after that. Making a web in one of the arches of the tower then putting pieces of Lila all around it. Then hid Alix’s cocoon in the room at the very top of the tower. If the past rabbit user was trapped in a forever sleep then the doorway for the future rabbit user wouldn’t be able to come through to step in like with Chat Blanc. When that was all done Hallow sat down on the tower’s banister and watched out at their city.

**(Back to present time)**

Hallow landed on top of the school’s roof and looked down to the main room below them that was all set up for the Halloween party that was planed. Anilius landing beside them as he wrapped one arm around their waist. Hallow took off their mask and moved it so that it rested on the left of their head. Their skin was ivory pale color and the whites around their eyes was now a pale purple. Their eyes had two different shades of blue to them. One a dark blue while the other was bluebell color; both seemed to glow with their own light. They had an Azure colored lipstick and eye shadow on them as well. Anilius also off his mask and placed it on his hip rest. His hair was still slicked back even with the mask off and his eyes had changed like Hallow’s but not too much. His whites had change to the pale purple but their main color didn’t change, only getting a light making them brighter and glow. He had a dark turquoise lipstick and eye shadow, but with golden cat-eye makers on his eyes.

Below them staring up at them was Chat Noir with his staff out and in a fighting stance. Behind him was Alya, her older sister, Nino, Kim, Ivan, Adrien’s bodyguard, Adrien’s fencing teacher, Mr. Damocles in his Owl custom, and Kagami.

**_“We see you made yourself a little army.”_** Hallow called down to Chat. ** _“But that is fine. I’ll find the others after we are done with you.”_**

“What, not going to call for the others you took over to come help you?” Alya called back at them.

**_“No need to,”_** Hallow began. _“They are already here.”_ Anilius finished as he pointed to his sister and the others who were on the other side of the roof.

Hallow didn’t take their eye’s off the cat hero. **_“Everyone else can have their pick_ _s_ _.”_** They called out so everyone could hear them. **_“But Alya is mine to take out.”_**

“You’ll have to get through me first you monster!” Chat Noir shouted up to Hallow.

**_“We’ll see,”_** Hallow lazily said as they rolled their shoulders. Letting out a sharp whistle into the air, Hallow jumped down to begin the fight with the other following them down as the people below let out their battle cries. **_“_ _Happy Halloween!”_** Hallow called out as they sent their wires out.

**-Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! This is my very first one-shot and it is for the Darker Oneshots, Halloween 2020. An event created and organized by Seth's Kiss and NekoPantera. Me and a whole group of other authors have made stories for each day October! Please go to FanFiction.net if you can not find some of the authors below on Ao3.
> 
> If you didn't know about the event go check out the authors that posted before me. TheBadIdeaBears, Caldera Valhallis, Ferith12, Potashiamu, Kakashi97, Rhearenee, Tartarun, Alastair, Iceburg-sanCPX, Kittyface27, Silirt, Kamil the Awesome, Nazaki-Sama, HisagiKirigakure, Phoenixreal, SesshomaruFreak, Yemi Hikari, Seth's Kiss, .585, The Token, Shnuggletea, Wrath of Vajra, and SereneCalamity.
> 
> Also keep a look out for these authors whole will be coming out the rest of October's days! Nissa Fox, Spunky0ne, Brenna76, DemonoftheFridge, Karkatsbabe, SensiblyTainted, CrimsonRaine87, Silverstar, DancesWithSeatbelts, Desna, FrejaBee, Drawingdownthemoon, Elleurs, KurohimeHaruko, TsukikoUchu, WhatIEternallyDesire, Yatsu Narurasuke, Babyvfan, Xache, Jadeile, NekoPantera, Sigan, Bewdofchaos, RayeMoon, ArgentNoelle, AsgardianHobbit98, PhantomGypsy, HoshisamaValmor, Starfire93, Count Morningstar, Max333, and Sailor Silver Ladybug.
> 
> Please make sure to read all the stories warnings! Hope you all have a Happy Halloween!


End file.
